Saber
by Lord Dracul
Summary: After being freed a creature is ready to kill the Justice League. After being knocked out they find out is he was once a man with a gentle heart and wanted to help them as much as he can. Rated M for sexual humor. R&R please no burn first justice league story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

John Rickson, was a tall 6'3" that had sandy brown hair and blue-green eyes that could stair a man down. Once a great man now was living in hell whole because of somebody insane for the prefect killing machine.

It started like any other day for his family. He got and made sure his wife had everything she needed before he took the kids to school before heading off to work.

He worked for Wayne Inductions, and he loved he work, but for that day. He had some new trainees who where greener than green. Mr. Wayne informed the he trusted him to train them.

Rickson never agued with his boss knowing that he would win fight he would more than likely get fired.

Telling the greenhorns to do with chemical telling them what Mr. Wayne wanted. The man was looking for a cure for a sickness that was rare and hard to find.

Rickson was in the lab with three of the four trainees once calling in sicker than a dog.

One of the trainee name, Marcus Harls, who was secretly working for Lex Corp. looking for a subject strong enough to with stand a biological testing and he found the perfect man.

John Rickson was not only tall but physically strong and mentally strong as well now to get him. John had a bad feeling something was going to happen he just didn't when.

Later that day he told them good night and headed home when somebody came up behind him hit him on the head knocking him out cold.

Now Rickson was strapped to a metal table having test after test done to him. Whatever they were putting into his body was making him sick and sore. His muscle were getting larger and his eye, that his wife loved some much, was now golden yellow, Rickson now had sandy brown hair all over is body, and his ears where moving to that top of his head and turning into cat like ear. He had better eye sight and better hearing. Nails like claws that could tear almost anything.

Now Rickson in hell inside a glass tube with an oxygen mask he was unable to move unable to cry out for help all he could do was think about what happened.

Would his wife and kids wonder what happened to him would anybody.

Soon something happen they gave him sleeping gas to knock him out and left to sleep until he was needed to kill the Justice League. Hearing a recording telling him to kill the Justice League over and over again.

They world went on without him, and his wife did report him missing and was worried sick. Starcross came and went and only time would tell in the man named John Rickson would ever be seen or heard from again.


	2. Chapter 1 Awaking

**Chapter 1**

**Awaking **

(Take place after waking the Dead)

John Rickson was knocked out in a green liquid with an oxygen mask over his face. He went though some very interesting changes. He had sandy color hair all his body, his once blue eyes where now opaque and was shaped like that of a cat. He had long razor sharp claws. Rickson was in coma like state being brainwash into kill the Justice League for that last five years.

Rickson kept in his mind that Shayera Hol was his friend not foe. He remembered his lovely wife and his three beautiful children.

_How long have I been gone? Where in the hell am I? Can anybody hear me out there?_ Those words where in his mind of every day as he torment went on.

Luther stopped his experiment on Rickson when he was running for president and forgot he was even there.

Now years later during construction on nearby building owned by Bruce Wayne when a steel beam came crashing down breaking through the wall and the tube he was in. The oxygen mask popped off. Waking up in a rage he let out a roar showing off his nice sharp teeth.

Superman who was flying over head heard the noise and went to check it out. Just as Rickson jumped out of the ground destroying a'95 red ford mustang. **(sister's ideal got to kill her now.) **

Superman saw this and was one confused what in the hell was that thing and two he was pissed off because of the car, "This is not good," he said out loud to himself.

Rickson saw Superman and jumps on him taking him down and threw the street into the sewers below. **(talk about shitty outlook.) **Superman knew he was in deep trouble.

Up in the watchtower J'onn J'onzz aka Mutant Manhutner watched what was going on and got the other together.

Flash, Shayera, and Batman came to help. Batman was in his famous car and Flash went on foot and Shayera by air.

When Batman got there Rickson slammed both fist into the hood of Batman's car causing it to flip. Rickson still in a fit of rage breaking the window and pulling out the dark knight out of the car.

Flash came running at top speed trying to help got clothed lined by the gaint fur ball. Groaning in pain Flash told J'onn that they might need Lantern, who was on a date with Vixen.

Rickson finally throws Batman when Wonder Woman got her magic lasso around him. Growling loudly her throws her around like a rag doll.

Lantern shows up and with his ring make a huge fist to punch to knock Rickson light out. It hit his mark, but the only thing that did was one let Wonder Woman go and two piss him off even more.

Shayera Hol came in with her mace flying. Seeing that the creature's attention was on the Lantern she came in from behind and hit him as hard as she could with electric running threw her mace and knock Rickson out cold.

"You alright, John?" Shayera asked her former lover as the other got up bruised and battered including Superman.

"I'm fine," John said, "What is that smell?" he asked as Superman came near.

They all looked at Superman who said, "Don't ask. I got thrown into a sewer and guest what was in it."

"To much info," Wonder Woman said, "Go take a shower, and take fur ball with and make sure his locked up."

"I'll go with you Superman just in case Fluffy her wakes up," Shayera said.

Batman looked at the direction he came from following the carnage he left behind. Luckily nobody was hurt. Then he saw a giant hole in the ground where a beam went through. It was a lab that which spelled no good for the Justice League.

Noticing it belong to Lex Luther he didn't think twice then to check it out. Hoping the creature was not once human.

Picking up a file he found out he was wrong.


End file.
